youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Encanto da Sereia
Versão português Encanto da Sereia, translated Magic of the Mermaid, is a Brazilian mermaid show posted on the channel Demais, which has produced over 400 episodes. Plot Cast & Crew Movie 1= Mariana Lewis as Mermaid Mariana Duda Felix as Duda Raffaela Esposito as Mermaid Raffa Felipe Izzo as Felipe Sabrina Muniz as Sabrina Leticia Pazzini as Leticia Laura Azevedo as Laurinha Julia Tatagiba as Tatagiba Marcia Romão as Mama |-| Movie 2= Mariana Lewis as Mermaid Mariana Marcia Romão as Mama Ana Clara Obelard as Ana Clara Thayza Reis as Thayza Louise Britto as Louise Amanda Britto as Amanda Rayssa Bratilieri as Rayssa |-| Movie 3: Saving the Beach= Mariana Lewis as Mermaid Mariana Gabriel Felipe as Gabriel Felipe Luciana Soares as Princess Luciana Ivan Rios as Ivan Marcia Romão as Mama Raffaela Esposito as Mermaid Raffa Maria Julia Tatagiba as Tatagiba Duda Sá as Duda |-| Movie 4: Saving the Orca= Mariana Lewis as Mermaid Mariana Leticia Pazzini as Sea Goddess Max Lewis as Mr. Kennedy Marcia Romão as Mama Felipe Izzo as Felipe Ruan Baldissara as Ruan |-| Movie 5: Mermaid vs Joker= Mariana Lewis as Mermaid Mariana Marcia Romão as Mama Ivan Rios as the Joker Aline Azevedo as Aline Gabriel Felipe as Gabriel Felipe Louise Britto as Fairy Louise Amanda Britto as Fairy Amanda Max Lewis as Captain Max Thales Prade as Thales Ruan Baldissara as Ruan Bruno Barao as Bruno |-| Movie 6: The Party= Mariana Lewis as Mermaid Mariana Miguel Costa as Miguel Carol Lapport as Fairy Fauna Raffaela Esposito as Mermaid Raffa Ana Clara Obelard as Ana Clara Bia Gravina as Bia Giulia Gatti as Fairy Giulia Edu Martins as Edu Julia Tatagiba as Tata Gabriel Felipe as Gabriel |-| Movie 7: The Stolen Journal= Mariana Lewis as Mermaid Mariana Raffaela Esposito as Mermaid Raffa Ana Clara Obelard as Clara Marcia Romão as Marcia Leticia Pazzini as Leticia Gabriel Felipe as Gabriel Rayssa Bratillieri as Rayssa Edu Martins as Edu Laura Azevedo as Leticia Giulia Gatti as Fairy Giulia |-| Movie 8: The Magic of the Moon= Mariana Lewis as Mermaid Mariana Raffaela Esposito as Mermaid Raffa Ana Clara Obelard as Clara Gabriel Felipe as Gabriel Marcia Romão as Mama Giulia Gatti as Fairy Giulia |-| Special: The Princesses= Mariana Lewis as Mermaid Mariana Raffaela Esposito as Mermaid Raffa Rayssa Bratillieri as Princess Morgana, Princess Ariane Giulia Gatti as Fairy Giulia Max Lewis as the Magic Mirror Anna Clara Obelard as Anna Clara Anna Lucia as Anna Lucia Ignez De Barros as Raquel |-| Special: Merman= Mariana Lewis as Mermaid Mariana Raffaela Esposito as Mermaid Raffa Rayssa Bratillieri as Princess Ariane Gabriel Felipe as Gabriel Felipe Joao Felipe Rondinelli as Burglar Max Lewis as the Magic Mirror Marcia Romão as Mama Anna Clara Obelard as Anna Clara Anna Lucia as Anna Lucia Maria Luiza Dorf as Malu |-| Special: The Princesses, Part 2= Mariana Lewis as Mermaid Mariana Raffaela Esposito as Mermaid Raffa Rayssa Bratillieri as Princess Ariane Gabriel Felipe como Gabriel Felipe Joao Felipe Rondinelli as Burglar Max Lewis as the Magic Mirror Marcia Romão as Mama Anna Clara Obelard as Anna Clara Pietra Decet as the Countess Ivan Rios as Ivan |-| Special: The Princesses, Part 3= Mariana Lewis as Mermaid Mariana Rayssa Bratillieri as Princess Morgana Max Lewis as the Magic Mirror Raffaela Esposito as Raffa Gabriel Felipe as Gabriel Marcia Romão as Mama Aline Azevedo as Doctor Aline Ivan Rios as Ivan Nathália Bazoli as Princess Ariane Anna Clara Obelard as Anna Clara |-| Special: A Rainy Day= Mariana Lewis as Mermaid Mariana Rayssa Bratillieri as Princess Morgana Max Lewis as the Magic Mirror Raffaela Esposito as Raffa Gabriel Felipe as Gabriel Marcia Romão as Mama Aline Azevedo as Doctor Aline Ivan Rios as Ivan Nathália Bazoli as Princess Ariane Anna Clara Obelard as Anna Clara |-| Special: The Adventure of Viviane= Mariana Lewis as Mermaid Mariana Viviane Leerhsen as Viviane Max Lewis as the Magic Mirror Ygor Manoel as Ygor Gabriel Felipe as Gabriel Marcia Romão as Mama Aline Azevedo as Doctor Aline Ivan Rios as Ivan Fernanda Gall as Fernanda Anna Clara Obelard as Anna Clara |-| Special: The Sea Witch= Mariana Lewis as Mariana Aline Azevedo as Sea Witch Ygor Manoel as Ygor Gabriel Felipe as Gabriel Marcia Romão as Mama Fernanda Gall as Mermaid Nanda Malu Dorf as Little Witch Maria Julia Tatagiba as Tata |-| Special: Turning Mermaid= Mariana Lewis as Mariana Malu Dorf as Amanda Marcia Romão as the Fairy of Spring, Mama Gabriel Felipe as Gabriel Nicole Principe as the Fairy of the Sea Amanda Vogel as Amanda |-| Special: Pajama Party= Mariana Lewis as Mariana Ohanna Lefundes as Ohanna Raffaela Esposito as Raffa Gabriel Felipe as Gabriel Maria Julia Tatagiba as Tata Anna Clara Obelard as Anna Clara Giulia Gatti as Giulia Duda Sá as Duda Marcia Romão as Mama |-| Special: The Search= Mariana Lewis as Mariana Nikki Meneghel as Nikki Gabriel Felipe as Gabriel Nicole Principe as the Fairy of the Sea Marcia Romão as Mama |-| Special: Queen Elsa= Mariana Lewis as Mariana Raffaela Esposito as Raffa Aline Azevedo as Sea Witch Fernanda Gall as Queen Elsa Bia Gravina as Princess Anna Max Lewis as Max Marcia Romão as Mama Gabriel Felipe as Gabriel Daiany Souza as Belezinha, Mother Malu Dorf as Fairy, Arendelle Child Carol Lapport as Princess Carol |-| Special: Princess Jasmine= Dayana Prado as Princess Jasmine Mariana Lewis as Mermaid Mariana Marcia Romão as Mama Maju Tatagiba as Ragy Raphael Brites as Aladdin Davi Moreira as Jafar Yago Chaves as Abdu Nicole Principe as Fairy Nicole Matheus Santana as Soldier of Jafar Raffa Esposito as Raffa Mika Alves as Mermaid Mika Edu Martins as Edu |-| Movie: Mermaid in Love= Mariana Lewis as Mermaid Mariana Mika Alves as Mermaid Mika Edu Martins as Edu Marcia Romão as Mama |-| Special: Harry Potter= Mariana Lewis as Mariana Dayana Prado as Mrs. Dumbledore Edu Martins as Harry Sofia Mendonça as Hermione Davi Moreira as Ceres Mystery Raffa Esposito as Raffa Nicole Principe as Fairy Nicole Marcia Romão as Marcia Gabriel Felipe as Gabriel Max Lewis as Max |-| Special: Tricks Between Mermaids= Mariana Lewis as Mariana Raffa Esposito as Raffa Dayana Prado as the Queen of the Sea Marcia Romão as Marcia Isabelle Souza as Fairy Isabelle Edu Martins as Edu Gabriel Felipe as Gabriel Fernanda Junqueira as Nanda Madu Tatajiba as Tata Grazi Luz as Grazi Pietra Duque as Pietra |-| Special: Tricks and Gossip= Mariana Lewis as Mariana Raffa Esposito as Raffa Dayana Prado as Queen of the Sea Marcia Romão as Marcia Isabelle Souza as Faerie Isabelle Nicole Principe as Fairy Nicole Edu Martins as Edu Gabriel Felipe as Gabriel Fernanda Junqueira as Nanda Madu Tatajiba as Tata Grazi Luz as Grazi Pietra Duque as Pietra Gustavo Horta as Gustavo Pablo Nascimento as Pablo Sofia Mendonça as Sofia Nathalia Curty as Nathalia |-| Mermaid's Passion= Mariana Lewis as Mariana Raffa Esposito as Raffa Dayana Prado as Queen of the Sea Marcia Romão as Marcia Isabelle Souza as Faerie Isabelle Madu Tatajiba as Tata Grazi Luz as Grazi Pietra Duque as Pietra Gustavo Horta as Gustavo Pablo Nascimento as Pablo Sofia Mendonça as Sofia Nathalia Curty as Nathalia Nicole Principe as Fairy Nicole Vitorio Gava as Vitorio Julia Rhamnusia as Julia Malu Dorf as Malu Raphael Mignone as Raphael Kauê Oliveira as Kauê Guilherme Carvalho as Uncle Guilherme |-| Merman's Love= Mariana Lewis as Mariana Raffa Esposito as Raffa Dayana Prado as Queen of the Sea Marcia Romão as Marcia Isabelle Souza as Fairy Isabelle Edu Martins as Edu Gabriel Felipe as Gabriel Fernanda Junqueira as Nanda Mika Alves as Mika Madu Tatajiba as Tata Grazi Luz as Grazi Pietra Duque as Pietra Gustavo Horta as Gustavo Pablo Nascimento as Pablo Sofia Mendonça as Sofia Nathalia Curty as Nathalia Nicole Principe as Nicole Vitorio Gava as Vitorio Julia Rhamnusia as Julia Malu Dorf as Malu Raphael Mignone as Raphael Kauê Oliveira as Kauê |-| A Midsummer Day's Dream= Mari Lewis Gustavo Horta Emanuelle Vidal Mika Alves Analú Ribiero Gabriel Sobreira Duda Salerno Alisson Bunai Jean Michel Gabriel Felipe Catharina Kubotta Ana Clara Conde Rafael Furtado Crew Directed by Felipe Luizari Screenplay, Recording and Editing by Quentin Lewis Supervision of Script and Production Direction by Grazi Luz Casting and Casting by Carla Chueke Administrative Production by Angelica Lobato Production by Carla Chueke Production Assistant by Olga Rocha Camera Assistant by Guilherme Carvalho Direction of Soundtrack by Teka Balluthy Costume and Advising of Imprenza by Marcia Romão |-| Movie 13 - The Pirates' Treasure= Mari Lewis Gabriel Felipe Emanuelle Vidal Analú Ribiero Marianna Azevedo Isabela Spinetti Gustavo Horta Ana Clara Conde Jean Michel Duda Salerno Catarina Kubotta Victory Masprone Milena Viana Brenda Cunta Ivan Rios Guilherme Carvalho Special Guest Stars Fatima Horta Marcia Romão Pietra Dunque Fernanda Junquiera Rayane Amaral Crew Directed by Quentin Lewis and Grazi Luz Screenplay, Recording and Editing by Quentin Lewis Supervision of Script and Production Direction by Grazi Luz Casting and Production by Grazi Luz and Guilherme Carvalho Administrative Production by Angelica Lobato Production Marcia Romão and Angelica Lobato Production Assistant by Angelica Lobato Sound Operator by Angelica Lobato Camera Assistant by Guilherme Carvalho Costume and Advising of Impasse by Marcia Romão |-| Mermaid Kiss= Mari Lewis Gabriel Felipe Miguel Costa Carol Murai Fernanda Junquiera Pietra Dunque Costume and Advising of Impasse by Marcia Romão History Mariana has a silicone tail from The Mertailor, but she has since switched to one of the tails created by her family's tailmaking business, as it's easier to use. Episode List :1. :2. :3. :4. :5. :6. :7. :8. Tata Told Me Something Strange :9. The Nightmare :10. Ana Clara? :11. The Invitation :12. The Hunter Mermaids :13. The Hunt *Movie 1 :14. :15. A Photo of a Mermaid :16. Punishment :17. The Call :18. Pollution :19. I Go to the Beach :20. :21. :22. :23. :24. :25. Mariana Disappeared :26. It's just Photoshop :27. Sharks * Movie 2 :28. :29. The Mermaid Beach :30. Save the Beach :31. :32. Death Threat :33. Dynamic Duo :34. Saving Sao Conrado :35. Mermaid in Danger :36. They Filmed Me? :37. Let's End It :38. Abducting a Siren :39. Mariana Disappeared :40. The Captivity :41. The Rescue *Movie 3: Saving the Beach :42. Happy Ending :43. Paparazzi :44. Orca Cub :45. Mermaid Truth :46. Let's Cut His Ear Off :47. They Took Gabriel :48. The Goddess of the Sea :49. The Right Thing :50. Saving Gabriel :51. The Mermaid Presa :52. Saving Orca :53. OMG This is Terrible! :54. Magical Necklace *Movie 4: Saving the Orca :55. Using the Mermaid Powers :56. The Fairies :57. The Joker :58. Captain Max :59. Playing in the Water :60. Lieutenant Aline :61. Police Station :62. Gonna Die? :63. Magic :64. Stuck *Movie 5: Mermaid Vs Joker :65. Two Mermaids? :66. Mermaid Raffa :67. Mermaid Raisin? :68. Anna Clara :69. Fake Friend :70. The Invitation :71. Mermaid Beach :72. Using Magic :73. She Goes? :74. Fairy Giulia :75. Clara's Party :76. Zika! :77. Mermaid in the Water :78. Using Mermaid Powers :79. *Movie 6: The Party :80. The Diary :81. Bar Beach :82. Clara :83. Fish Tail :84. All Greek? :85. Sea Demon :86. King of Mermaid Drawings :87. Rayssa :88. Mermaid to the Rescue :89. You do not Believe? :90. Beautiful Mermaid :91. Sea Witch? :92. I Will Talk With My Father! :93. Fairy Fantastica *Movie 7: The Stolen Diary :94. Kadu :95. No Voice :96. I'm Going to Change :97. Karaoke :98. I'll Post! :99. Watching H20 :100. Angel's Voice :101. Singing class? :102. Ice? :103. Moon Effect :104. Out! :105. Come Back Here, Girl! :106. Sea Fairy :107. Mermaid on Youtube? :108. Uproar! :109. What Voice! :110. The Moon :111. Broken Spell :112. Dead Cat? *Movie 8: The Magic of the Moon :113. Princess Morgana :114. Princess Ariane :115. Princess Orphan? :116. She is Perfect! :117. Anna Clara Mermaid? :118. Clara Uses Powers :119. Chosen Mermaid :120. Princess Mermaid :121. My God! :122. www.meninasereia.com :123. United Mermaids :124. United Princesses :125. A Gift! :126. Morgana - Anna Clara :127. Mermaid Girl *Special: The Princesses :128. Mermaid Photo :129. A Princess in My House :130. The Little Mermaid :131. Malu :132. Royal and Majestic :133. Mermaids in the Pool :134. Assault :135. My Crown! :136. No Powers :137. Potion :138. Magic Pearl :139. Thirst! :140. Vanished :141. Merman :142. More Lobster! *Special: Merman :143. Princess Dona :144. Mermaid Vision :145. Special Powers :146. Fairy Mermaid :147. Princess's Voice :148. Countess :149. Ivan *Special: The Princesses Part 2 :150. Mermaid Blood :151. Spell Mouth :152. Depths :153. Fairy Aesthetics :154. Horror :155. Crab :156. Saving Merman :157. Merman Tail :158. Magic necklace :159. GPS Necklace :160. Around Princess Morgana :161. Mirror Mirror :162. Proof :163. She Fainted! :164. No Doctor! :165. The Doctor :166. Bubonic Plague :167. Blood Test! :168. Biohazard :169. Wet Cloths :170. Quarantine :171. Duty :172. I turned into a Merman :173. They are Fine *Special: The Princesses Part 3 *Special: A Rainy Day :174. Viviane :175. Magic Necklace :176. Merman Mirim :177. I Want to be a Mermaid! *Special: The Adventure of Viviane :178. Sea Witch :179. Merman Mirim :180. Little Secrets :181. Totally Crazy :182. Pizza Delivery :183. Be Nice :184. Invitation :185. Halloween! :186. The Witch Attack :187. Saving Mermaids *Special: The Sea Witch :188. Turning Mermaid, Part 1 :189. Turning Mermaid, Part 2 :190. Turning Mermaid, Part 3 :191. Turning Mermaid, Part 4 *Special: Turning Mermaid :192. Dancer :193. Little Party? :194. Mystery :195. Anna Clara :196. Rays :197. Look! :198. Mermaid Ohana *Special: Pajama Party :199. The Search :200. Fairy Nicole :201. Nikki :202. Dream of Mermaid *Special: The Search :203. Queen Elsa :204. Gifts :205. Mermaid Raffa :206. Arendelle :207. Gifts :208. Magic :209. Disguise :210. True Love :211. Let It Go :212. Mermaid Cupid :213. Princesses *Special: Queen Elsa :214. Jasmine :215. Ja'Far :216. Zalim :217. Fairy Nicole :218. The Invader :219. Aladdin :220. Master :221. The Letter :222. Crisis :223. Merman Jafar? :224. Raffa's Powers :225. Magic Carpet :226. I'm a Mermaid *Special: Princess Jasmine :227. Mermaid Mika :228. Mermaid in Love :229. Full Moon :230. Mermaid Kiss :231. Your Merman *Movie: Mermaid in Love :232. Hogwarts :233. Locked :234. Magic :235. Dumbledore :236. Fairy :237. Bundle :238. Mari :239. Ceres :240. Wand :241. Carpet :242. Kidnapped Mermaid :243. Torture :244. Rescue :245. The Castle *Special: Harry Potter :246. Mermaid Raffa :247. Queen of the Sea :248. Mermaid Zen :249. Spiritual Retreat :250. Fairy Mermaid :251. Fernanda :252. Magic :253. Mermaid Apprentice :254. Serene Mermaid :255. Total Peace :256. Trick :257. New Mermaid :258. It Worked :259. Climate :260. Confusion :261. Love Spell :262. Mermaid Powers :263. It's Early! :264. Crush! :265. I Do Not Care! :266. Fairies and Mermaids *Special: Tricks Between Mermaids :267. Merman :268. Mermaid Fight :269. I Rejected :270. Flirt :271. Typing :272. Ruffle :273. Maju :274. Snitch :275. Nervous :276. Fashion :277. Mermaid Trap :278. Ruffled :279. Fairies :280. Mermaid's Trick :281. Real Mermaid :282. Love Spell :283. Atomic Trick :284. Magic of Mermaid *Special: Trick and Gossip :285. Mermaid and Fairy :286. Timid Actor? :287. Battery Radio? :288. Passion :289. Censorship :290. Young :291. Jamanta :292. Bingo :293. Romance :294. Girlfriend :295. Blushing :296. To Lie :297. Love :298. My Rights! :299. Wrong! :300. Queen! : 301. Cure! :302. Enough! :303. Teach Me! :304. Sucker! :305. Water on the Face! :306. Hit! :307. Excuse Me! :308. Fairy Mermaid! :309. SMS! :310. Uncle! *Mermaid's Passion :311. Nice Guy! :312 Terrorism! :313. Mermaid in the Room! :314. Help Me! :315. The Website! :316. Diving! :317. Cured! :318. Love! :319. Crush! :320. Passion! :321. Save me! :322. Mané :323: Miracle! :324. Disgusting! :325. Good News? :326. Nephew! :327. New Powers :328. Surprise! :329. Hilarious! :330. Mermaid Thing! :331. Mermaid Pictures :332. Mega Mermaid :333. Dismissed :334. Mika :335. Mermaids in the Meadow *Merman's Love :336. Potion! :337. Revenge! :338. Ridiculous! :339. Lava Jet Sisters :340. Distracted :341. Jealous! :342. Uncle Idiot? :343. Assistant! :344. Crazy! :345. Drunk Merman? :346. Wrong Group! :347. Water Magic of Mermaids! : 348. Merboy! : 349. Magic Potion! : 350. Mermaid Guinea Pig! : 351. Beautiful Mermaid! : 352. Rich Mermaids! : 353. Ten Thousand Reals! : 354. Mermaid of Truth? : 355. Tail of Truth! : 356. Enemies! : 357. Mermaids Lava Jet : 358. Hang Out : 359. Jealous Mermaid? : 360. Extra Time! : 361. Mermaid Life : 362. More Potion : 363. Banned! : 364. BUSTED : 365. Magic * Special Episode : 366. Mother Mermaid : 367. I Will Become a Mermaid! : 368. Super Mermaid : 369. Party! : 370. Sophisticated! : 371. Big Ego! : 372. The Mermaid Club : 373. Queen : 374. The Kiss : 375. Helena : 376. Magic Conch : 377. I Love You : 378. Magic Anemones? : 379. Dating : 380. Lie! : 381. Thrown! : 382. Love Potion : 383. Spell : 384. Punishment : 385. Shark in the Sea : 386. Confusion on the Beach! : 387. Adonis? : 388. Fight! : 389. Queen of Mermaids? : 390. Passion! : 391. Bloody Hell! : 392. Bewitched : 393. Crush! * The Pirates' Treasure : 394. The Diary : 395. Princess : 396. Gold : 397. Pirate : 398. Girlfriend : 399. Captain : 400. Little Star : 401. History! : 402. The map : 403. Coward : 404. Theft : 405. Bad Boy! : 406. Mystery! : 407. Secret! : 408. Lost Treasure : 409. Mermaids : 410. Falsiane : 411. Liar! : 412. Follow Your Heart : 413. Dancing : 414. A Tie * Mermaid Kiss : 415. Mermaid Sincera : 416. Passion : 417. Bold : 418. The Kiss *Special: Evil Mermaid : 419. Hacker : 420. Mermaid Cell Phone : 421. Mermaid Dating? : 422. Sea Queen : 423. Eavesdropping! : 424. Mermaids of Truth? : 425. Fake Profile! : 426. Mermaid Lie? : 427. I'm Out! : 428. Puzzle! : 429. Assault! : 430. Mermaid Pietra! : 431. Link : 432. Breakup *''Special: Day Off!'' : 433. Day off : 434. Sick Mermaid? : 435. I Killed Aula! : 436. I Fled the School! : 437. Mermaid's Dilemma! : 438. Just Kidding! : 439. Get Off! : 440. Youtubers! : 441. Mother Boba! : 442. Buddhist Bingo : 443. Mariana in Maracanã! Day Off # #Loving is Suffering! #BFF #Youtubers! #Maracanã #Dancing on the Beach See Also Facebook Twitter Menina Sereia Category:Encanto da Sereia Category:Show Category:Silicone Tails Category:Ever-Changing Theme Category:I Just Wanna Be Category:Original Theme Song Category:2015 Shows Category:Non-English Shows